


You Can't Quarantine Love

by Martinchan



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Loneliness, Making Out, Phone Making Out, Role-Playing Game, Suggestive Themes, lock down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martinchan/pseuds/Martinchan
Summary: With the world in it's state of chaos the girls find themselves thrown into lock-down. Some find themselves growing more and more bored, desperate to find a way out, others fearing for the health of themselves or those they care for. They all seek comfort in one another, wishing to no longer feel so alone.Ch1: Inspired by her sister's new relationship, Tomoe seeks to use her time to get closer to her crush.
Relationships: Kitazawa Hagumi/Udagawa Ako, Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Tomoe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	You Can't Quarantine Love

It felt the same as every other day, and that was exactly the problem. Tomoe felt like she was going stir-crazy, sure she still had a number of things to do in her house: spend time with her sister, catch up on the online homework she was assigned, hammer away at her drums. Even though Tomoe was happy doing all of this, there was only so long she could be stuck in one place doing **only** those things.

After spending some time pacing around her house looking for something new to occupy her mind, the answer came to her in the form of her sister. Ako sat on the couch in their living room, practically spewing her giggle fit into her phone, “H-Hagumi, you’re so funny!” Ako had taken advantage of all the extra time she had recently and began talking with different people in their group of friends a lot more, Hagumi especially. It seemed the two had become, as Ako was calling it, ‘super special phone friends’; after a little bit of playful pressing Tomoe got her to admit this meant ‘girlfriends who haven’t been able to properly date yet’.

Seeing how happy Ako looked every time she talked to Hagumi over the phone made Tomoe so proud her sister had found someone she could have that kind of relationship with. Tomoe knew Hagumi and Ako had always been close but it didn’t seem like something would develop between them, _maybe with all the craziness going on they could look at things differently and realize they felt this way all along,_ Tomoe figured.

Tomoe felt inspired by her little sister, there was someone she had always wanted to spend time with but, despite Tomoe’s usually bold and extroverted personality, she had always been too nervous to make the first move.

With this in mind Tomoe grabbed her phone, ran back into her room, and devised a plan. With an idea in mind Tomoe flick through her contacts; seeing the name she sought, she took a deep breath and called it. With each ring Tomoe’s heart beat faster and faster until finally they picked up.

“H-Hello?” A small, quiet voice answered.

“Rinko-senpai, hey!” Tomoe said a little louder than intended, “Uh so… how you doing?”

“I’m fine I suppose, you know… relatively speaking,” Rinko said a little sadly. “What about you?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m good. Ako’s good too…” Tomoe’s head nodding along with her words, she knew she had more to say but hearing Rinko’s voice made her mind go blank.

“Tomoe-san… not that I mind you calling or anything, but… is there a reason you called?”

“Well actually I…” Tomoe scratched the back of her head nervously, “well I mostly just wanted to talk to you really…”

There was a small gasp on the other end followed by silence, Tomoe’s confession really surprised Rinko; she hadn’t really spoken to many people other than Ako since going into lockdown. Most days she’d flick through her phone wanting to call the other members of Roselia, Arisa and even Tomoe herself but had always been too nervous to call, feeling like she’d just be bothering them, leading to Rinko almost giving up entirely. To know that someone else wanted to call her this whole time made her heart sour.

The silence was starting to make her feel nervous; Tomoe knew she’d have to continue talking before things got too awkward. “I had an idea for something we could do together actually, you know that game you and Ako played with dice and magic and stuff?”

Rinko thought for a second, “Do you mean… Dungeons and Dragons?”

“Yeah, that’s the one,” Tomoe nodded excitedly, “You got the dice for that right?”

“Of course, a few sets actually… but you know you need… your own character?” Rinko asked.

“Well actually, I thought we could do things a little different,” Tomoe explained, “I thought we could just play as ourselves going out somewhere like… hanging out at the mall or something, anything really.”

A small smile appeared on Rinko’s face as she giggled, “Are you perhaps… going stir-crazy, Tomoe-san?”

“So obvious am I?” Tomoe laughed along, “Yeah I really wanna go out, so… thought this might be the next best thing.”

“Well it… does sound fun actually… just give me a second to grab something.”

Tomoe could the sound of rustling papers and jangling boxes, she became curious, “What are doing exactly?” She asked.

“I’m writing up… a quick, mock character sheet for us…” Rinko explained, “I need to know… how it affects our roles and stuff…”

“Oh yeah makes sense, so what’s mine like?”

“Well… it’s a little difficult… generally a character has strengths and weaknesses, you puts points in some and others lag behind… just makes it balanced that way…”

“Ok, I get it,” Tomoe nodded, “so what’s the problem? You probably know well enough what I’d be good and bad with.”

“We’ll yes… that’s the problem…” even though Tomoe couldn’t actually see her, Rinko felt herself getting smaller under an imaginary gaze, “… I know you’re… amazing at everything.”

Tomoe, for the first time in a while, was thankful to be physically alone; her cheeks were completely red with a fiery blush and she would hate to have been seen like that, “Uh, I… I’m not all that really, I’m just… ok.”

Rinko shook her head, “No, you really are amazing. Looking at the attributes for your character… it just makes me think… you’re strong, athletic, smart… and you always know what to say to make me… I mean to make everyone… feel better, so… it’s hard to imagine you with flaws.”

At this point Tomoe had put her phone down, grabbed her pillow, and began screaming into it. _That’s how Rinko sees me?!_ Tomoe’s mental screams in her head matching her verbal ones, _How the hell can I live up to that image?!_

Not getting a response a bit, Rinko became a little concerned what Tomoe thought of what she said, she decided to move on and hope Tomoe would forget about it, “I guess maybe I just randomize it…” Rinko scribbled in a few numbers, filling out a sheet for each of them.

Having finally screamed enough to calm herself, Tomoe picked her phone back up, “Yeah ok, sounds good,” she croaked.

“Are you ok, Tomoe?” Rinko becoming more concerned with Tomoe’s strange behaviour, “You sound… a little off.”

“Wha- No, totally fine!” Tomoe cleared her throat and laid back on her bed, “So, uh… how do we start this thing?”

“Well normally the game master… I guess that’s me… establishes the setting then the players say what they want to do.” Rinko quickly wrote some more notes and began their game, “Ok so… It’s Sunday… that way we don’t have school… you get off the train arriving at the station near the town centre… it’s a busy day so there’s a lot of people around… and that’s where you see me…”

Tomoe starched her cheek, “So… what are you wearing?”

Rinko eyes widen in shock, “E-Excuse me?”

“Ah I’m sorry!” Tomoe shot up out of bed, “I-I just thought it’d help uh… establish what I’d think in this situation.”

“Would you think anything different… depending on what I’m wearing…?” Rinko blushed a little.

“I mean… just a little, like… in your usual black and white dress you’re like… really cute, but when you get all dressed up, you know when you’re on stage in your Roselia outfit or something like that, I’d say you’re more…” Tomoe’s voice lowered to a whisper, “… hot.”

They both fell silent again, neither could believe Tomoe had said it, but both were happy she did. Tomoe knew if she wanted to charm Rinko this way she had to be bold, but she still didn’t want to make Rinko uncomfortable by being too forceful, “How ‘bout we just say we’re both wearing our usual stuff?” Tomoe suggested, trying to get them to move on.

Something welled up inside Rinko and she decided to return Tomoe’s favour, “You mean like… your green tank-top… that shows off your nice muscles?”

Now it was Tomoe’s turn to blush, “So… you like my muscles, eh?” Tomoe started flexing, imagining showing them off to Rinko, “I guess doing a lot of drumming and heavy lifting has set me up nicely, yeah?”

“Definitely… I bet you could even… lift up another girl and carry her... if you wanted to.”

Tomoe made a mental note of this image, “Well how about to get this game going, let’s say I walk up to you and say ‘hey, Rinko-senpai’.”

“Oh, right… um… ‘Hello, Tomoe-san… it’s nice to see you… what did you want to do today anyway?’”

“Well let’s see…” Tomoe thought of all the things she couldn’t do right now, _what’s something simple we could start with? Something we’d probably both feel like doing after being hold up in our houses for a while… I know!_ “How ‘bout we catch a movie first? We can always poke ‘round the mall after that.”

“Ok… we make our way over to the theatre… there’s three new movies showing.” Rinko takes a moment scribbles a few notes, making up some titles, “There’s a horror film… called ‘Rise of Demon Queen Ako’… an action anime film… called ‘Clash of the Monsters: Michelle VS Bunny Girl… and lastly a r-romance… called… ‘Our Hearts Beat Like Drums’.”

“Wow, nice titles” Tomoe laughs, “I’d go see all three if they were real. Since it’s us two hanging out… you wanna… see the romance?”

“That would… be nice… do you normally like watching romance movies, Tomoe-san?”

“I haven’t actually watched ‘em a whole lot…” Tomoe admitted, “Though Tsugu let me borrow a couple romance manga, I really liked those, so hopefully I’d like some romance flicks.”

“I’m pretty much the same… I’ve never had… anyone to go with before… and Ako only really likes action films…” Rinko giggled.

Tomoe grinned, finding Rinko’s laugh adorable, “Yep, that’s my lil’ sis,” she nodded. “Maybe the two of us really should go see one together… once all this is over I mean.”

Rinko felt her heart skip a beat, just playing this imaginary game with Tomoe already felt like a dream come true, but actually getting to spend alone time Tomoe **in person**? That was almost too much for Rinko to take, in a small voice she whispered, “I’d like that” then decided to continue the game. “Ok, let me just… make a few rolls to determine our enjoyment… hmmm let’s see, what would that go off… perception maybe?”

“Have you been doing rolls this whole time?” Tomoe inquired.

“S-Some for myself… mainly constitution rolls to see if I survive the crowds…” Rinko explained, “I usually need Ako’s help in real life.”

“He he, I see. So what type of thing needs a roll anyway?”

“Well… basically anything you do that impacts the world… if it has a chance to fail.”

“Right so, I’m curious about something…” Tomoe nervously fiddled with her hair, “If I wanted to, say… grab you hand during the film… would that be a thing?”

“Uh w-well…” Rinko stuttered, “I guess it depends… what you wanted to do with my hand. Like if you were pulling me… it could be a strength roll for example… but if you were just… h-holding m-my hand… then maybe a c-charisma roll...” Rinko decided not to remind Tomoe that Rinko considered her to be adept at both.

“Ok, makes sense… well I just wanted to hold your hand… maybe give it a little squeeze at most.” Tomoe leaned forward intensely; she worryingly anticipated Rinko’s response, “So… wadda ya say…?”

As the silence went on Tomoe became more and more anxious, her leg bouncing up and down as she waited to see if another bold move would pay off. _If she’s ok holding hands while watching a romantic movie… maybe I really do have a chance to ask her out properly,_ Tomoe told herself.

After a few more silent seconds tick by, Rinko finally whispers, “You… were successful… I squeeze your hand back too.”

Tomoe did a quick fist pump in victory and, happy with the response, she flopped comfortably back on her bed with a big goofy grin. “Alright… cool… awesome…yeah,” Tomoe found herself so giddy she was just shooting out random words, “Well uh… assuming the movie went well, you wanna get something to eat now?”

“Yes… it went well… now I just need to-” Rinko paused, “Um, Tomoe… you remember how… I’ve been doing some extra rolls for myself?”

Tomoe rolled onto her side, resting her hand on her hand to get comfortable, “Oh yeah, crowds right?”

“Right, well… as we were leaving the cinema… I failed one, and now I’m being carried off into the crowd…”

Tomoe shot back up so fast she almost gave herself whiplash, “Wait, what? You… what?”

Rinko hung her head in shame, “Sorry… it happens sometimes… that’s why Ako often has to hold my hand when we go out…”

Shaking her head to get rid of the massive rush of jealously Tomoe felt over her sister getting to hold Rinko’s hand in real life, Tomoe gathered her thoughts, “Wait so… can’t I just quickly grab you or something?”

“No, it’s already happened… plus I’m too weak to resist so… I get carried off quite a bit.”

“HOW BIG AND PUSHY IS THIS CROWD!?” Tomoe shouted, she could practically feel Rinko’s flinching over the phone so she lowered her voice, “Alright well… screw it, I start pushing and shoving my way through the crowd.”

“You’re just kind of rampaging your way through?”

“Damn straight,” Tomoe shook her fist in the air furiously, “No dumb crowd of jerks are gonna snatch my girl away!”

“Your… girl?” Rinko muttered to herself, “Ok well, seems you passed the roll… but only just… so you fell a bit behind…”

“Oh dammit, now of all times for me to mess up,” Tomoe grumbled, “but I still caught up to you anyway, right?”

“Yes, you do… hmmm… let’s see… though as you catch up… you see me stumble out of the crowd and fall to ground…”

“OH NO!” Tomoe found herself getting genuinely panicked. She began pacing around her room, “That’s it, I’m getting my ass over to you and scooping you up.”

Even knowing that she herself bought it up earlier, Rinko still found herself flustered by the image of Tomoe carrying her, “S-Scoop me up? L-Like a-”

Tomoe nervously scratched the back of her head, “Yeah yeah, I’m carrying you bridal style. Point is I’m getting you outta there. Is there like… a bench or something nearby I could take you to?”

“Well… I think there is a park… just down the road from the cinema…”

“Alright, I take you there. So is there a way I can…” Tomoe forcibly cleared her throat, “… a way I can check your, uh… body out?”

“T-Tomoe-san!” Rinko gasped, “You know we’re still in public, right?”

Tomoe blushed and started waving her hands around nervously, forgetting Rinko couldn’t see her, “N-No no no, I meant like making sure you weren’t hurt, I swear! Wait… what would you say if we weren’t in public?”

“U-Um, anyway! I’ve done some rolls… including a damage die… and I’m mostly fine… just a small cut on my leg when I fell.”

“Dammit!” Tomoe punched her pillow dramatically, “This is my fault, you said you had trouble in crowds and I didn’t do anything about it. I should have been more protective of you, like held your hand or something- I’m the worst date ever!”

“Tomoe, it’s just a little c-” Tomoe’s words suddenly registered with Rinko. She whispered just to herself, “Did she say date?”

Tomoe shook off her slip of the tongue, “It’s ok, Rinko-senpai, I got this,” she pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and waved it around gracefully, “I can at least clean it up a bit with my handkerchief!” She laughed remembering why she makes sure to always carry one around, “When we were younger Himari would always fall over whenever she got too excited and started running around, so I kinda got used to having to help her out.”

Rinko giggled, “I imagine knowing Uehara-san… and all of Afterglow for so long… you must all have small things like that you do for each other.”

“Heh yeah, you’re right about that,” Tomoe gazed off out her window, a small smile creeping up in peaceful reflection, “We all do stuff like that, like… Himari gives Ran scrapbooks filled with Afterglow pics, cause she knows happy it makes Ran, even if that girl would never admit it… and ya know, Tsugu always carries spare change in case Moca suddenly gets some food craving, I keep telling Tsugu not to indulge that little gremlin, but still… you do that stuff when you care about someone.”

Rinko pulled her knees to her chest, cradling herself thinking of her own time spent with Tomoe and the others, “You mean like… taking a shy girl to the cinema… holding her hand when you’re enjoying each other’s company… or regretting letting go of her when you get separated?”

Tomoe could feel the sparkle in her eyes and the warmth swelling in her chest, “… or helping out a desperate, stir-crazy girl even though you’ve probably got better things to do… just talking to you is enough, ya know…?”

The two sat in a confortable silence for a moment, Tomoe wondered if it was possible to bask in someone else’s presence when they weren’t even there. After a short while of just listening to Rinko’s gentle breathing over the phone, Tomoe spoke up, “Hey, Rinko-senpai… I wanna ask about something specific I can do in the game…”

“W-What is it?” Rinko asked nervously.

“Can you… kiss someone… in this game?”

Another period of silence. Tomoe didn’t know how many times she and Rinko were going to go through these; constantly pushing just that bit more kept leading to her nervously cradling the phone awaiting Rinko’s response, but if it meant potentially getting closer to Rinko, Tomoe was more than happy to give the shy girl all the time she needed. The waiting continued to prove to be worth it when Tomoe would finally heard Rinko’s voice, “Y-Yes you can… if you want to…” especially when Rinko gave the exact response Tomoe wanted.

“Y-Yeah? Well then I guess I… uh…” even getting the response she wanted, with the perfect setup to make a move along with it, Tomoe was still struggling to say the words, “I’m gonna… kiss you then… in the game I mean! You know, if that’s cool with you!”

Rinko smiled embarrassingly, “I’d like that… a lot…”

“ReaLlY!?” Tomoe quickly slapped a hand over her, she couldn’t believe she let her voice crack like that, “I mean… t-that’s cool… uh no, I mean thanks or uh…” Tomoe madly scratched her head, frustrated with how much of a fool she was making herself look. _Come on, seriously!_ Tomoe screamed in her head, _Of all the times to be not cool and totally fall apart! Confidence, Tomoe, confidence!_

“Well then…” Rinko’s voice immediately calmed Tomoe’s mind and brought her back to reality, “I’m going to… kiss you back then…” though it seemed the actual words Rinko spoke would be anything but calming, quickly sending Tomoe’s mind and heart racing.

_She kissed me back? SHE KISSED ME BACK!? YES! I mean… it was just in a game… over the phone… but still, if people get excited over an indirect kiss on a drink then I get excited over this! I know it means something… just gotta stick the landing…_ “So, Rinko-senpai, it was a pretty good kiss, right?”

“Well let’s see… maybe if I go off your charisma skill then…” Rinko suddenly went silent after rolling the die, she stared down at the natural one in disappointment.

“So... how was it?” Tomoe asked.

Rinko quickly picked up the die and switched to the face that read ‘20’, “Y-You got critical hit! It was the most amazing kiss either of us has ever had…”

“Ha! Yeah, I knew it would be!” The confidence welled up in Tomoe’s chest; she wanted to kiss Rinko in real life, but for the time being she’d have to make the most of the situation, “In that case… I kiss you again!”

“I… kiss you back again.”

“I kiss you a third time!”

“I kiss you back… for a third time.”

“I squeeze your butt!”

“…”

_Oh god… I got a bit too excited there, didn’t I? Maybe Rinko won’t-_

“I… r-run my fingers through hair… a-and I… and I… I MOAN IN YOUR EAR!”

“…!” Tomoe was completely stunned; the shyest, quietest girl she’d ever met just said that and thought it was unbelievably hot. Tomoe figured at this point they were dropping the pretense of their game, after all they were still meant to be in public, and instead just giving in to a fantasy Tomoe had had for a long time. She briefly wondered if this meant Rinko had the same fantasy this whole time.

“Well in that case…” Tomoe said smoothly. She sat up on her knees, quickly pulling her top off and flinging it across the room, “First, I’m gonna take off my top… then, I’m gonna start undoing yours!”

“My t-top…” Rinko gently placed a hand on her chest, “O-Ok, what will you do… once it’s off?”

Tomoe smirked, “I gonna run my hands all over your-”

The door to Tomoe’s room suddenly flung open, “Hey, Sis! What ya doing?!” Ako excitedly screamed.

Tomoe began wildly scrambling around on her bed in a panic; the phone slipped from her hand, her sheets were flung in Ako’s direction and Tomoe crashed down on the opposite side of her bed. Tomoe stretched her hand out, quickly grabbing her top, and poked her head above the bed, “Geez, Ako, you’re supposed to knock, ya know!?”

Tomoe realised her bed sheets had landed on Ako’s head, completely covering her, and making her look like a kid pretending to be a ghost. Tomoe took this opportunity to slip her top back on.

Ako pulled the sheets off of her head and began sheepish fiddling with them, “I’m sorry, Sis, I just got a little worried something might be bothering you so I came to see if you were ok.”

Tomoe, now feeling appropriately dressed to talk to her sister, rose from her hiding place and walked over to Ako. She placed a hand on Ako’s shoulder, “Thanks, Ako, you really are a good sister,” Ako beamed a toothy grin up to her sister, “I should apologise really… I shouldn’t yell at ya like that.”

“Maybe… but you’re right… I shouldn’t of barged in anyway, how ‘bout we just call it even and forgive, Sis?”

“Sounds good to me!” Tomoe pumped her fist, “Oh but uh… how’d you figure out I was feeling a bit down anyway? I thought I hid it well enough.”

Ako grin turned to a proud smirk, Tomoe had seen this smirk enough to know it wasn’t the kind of proud where she would talk herself up, it was the kind where she was happy to get the chance to praise someone else. “Well you see…” Ako began using her dramatic ‘demon princess’ voice, “The great Demon Princess could not have figured it out on her own. It took the amazing power, love and um… the coolness! From her top and most cherished lieutenant to put all the pieces together…”

Tomoe laughed, “So… Hagumi helped ya?”

“Yeah, pretty much. She’s actually-” Ako’s eyes widen in realisation; she quickly pulled out her phone and hit a button, “Ahhh, Hagu, I’m so sorry I left you on hold that whole time!”

Hagumi voice came through the loudspeaker, “That’s fine, Ako, Hagumi’s just happy to talk to you!” She happily chirped, causing Ako to blush a little, “Also, I wasn’t actually on hold, I totally heard everything you two were saying! It’s super cool how you guys can makeup so quickly.”

“Thanks, Hagumi, glad to hear you and my sister are getting along so well.” Tomoe teased.

“Hehehe,” Hagumi’s adorable giggle rang through the phone, “Yeah, Tomo-chin, Ako’s the best girlfriend ever!”

_We’ll see about that…_ Tomoe kept this thought to herself, “Hey, Hagumi, how did you figure out I was feeling off anyway?”

Hagumi paused for a moment, “Well… Hagumi knows what it’s like to be lonely. Before meeting Hello, Happy World, all the cool friends I have now, and especially Ako, I was… well when Ako described how you were acting recently, it sounded the same.”

Ako nodded along, “And that’s when she said we should invite you to talk with us! Or at least find you someone to talk to…”

“Kokoron would be a good choice!” Hagumi was right back to her usual overly happy way of speech, “Oh, and Kaoru said she wanted to get to know you better! Mii-kun’s a real good listener; plus there’s Michelle, who’s super fluffy, then there’s-”

“Well actually girls…” Tomoe cut in to what she assumed was a near endless ramble about how great all their friends were, “I already found someone to talk to.” Tomoe declared proudly.

“Really!?” Ako’s eyes lit up, “Who is it? Who? Who!?”

“Yeah, Who? Who!?” Hagumi repeated.

“Ya see, it’s actually-” Now it was Tomoe’s turn to widen her eyes in realisation, she briefly wondered if it was a hereditary Udagawa trait to blatantly forget about phone calls. She ran across the room and searched through the mess scattered on the floor; fishing out her phone she was relieved to see Rinko hadn’t hang up. Tomoe turned the phone onto loudspeaker and held it up, “Hey, you still there?”

“Tomoe-san? Oh thanks goodness, I was starting to worry… you had left me…” Rinko sighed in relief, “So… should we start… kissing each other again?”

Tomoe’s cheeked went beet red, she would have dropped the phone if her entire body hadn’t suddenly stiffened up.

Ako waved to the phone, “Hi, Rin-Rin, so Sis was talking to you then?”

Rinko yelped into the phone, “A-Ako-chan, you’re there too!? Uh… Tomoe-san and I were just… um…”

“Wait a second…” Ako glared at Tomoe’s phone, “Sis was lonely and she called Rin-Rin… Rin-Rin said something about kissing, but she thought she was talking to Sis only… but kissing, even over the phone, is something only family and girlfriends do… Sis and Rin-Rin aren’t related, so that means…” Ako messed up her hair in a frenzy with her free hand, “I don’t know what that means!”

Hagumi hummed into the phone, “I think it means Tomo-chin and Rinko-senpai… are girlfriends!”

“Whoa, hold on a sec…” Tomoe snapped out of her trance, “We’re not like girlfriends or anything! I mean… I’d like to be… still we’re-”

“You want to… be my girlfriend, Tomoe-san?” Rinko whispered.

Tomoe nervously fiddled with her shirt, “Uh, y-ya see I-” Tomoe sighed in defeat, she knew there was no point in hiding anything now, and with everything that happened earlier her feelings were pretty much already out in the open. Rinko even seemed to possibly like her back, but Tomoe knew this was something that needed to be said out loud and clearly. “Yeah, Rinko-senpai, I’ve actually liked you for a long time… that’s kinda why I called you… I’ve wanted to get closer to you for a while but never really knew what to say… so I thought up this whole game thing to try and work it in somehow…”

“I thought it was… very smoothly worked in…” Rinko giggled.

The sound of Rinko’s laughter made Tomoe’s heart skip a beat. _That’s a good sign, Right?_ She told herself, _it means she’s definitely not upset at least…_

“Tomoe-san…” Rinko paused. It was killing Tomoe, she had to know what fate awaited her, heavenly times with the most beautiful girl, or being damned to awkward silences and sideway glances. At last Rinko spoke, “Tomoe-san… as soon as you’re allowed to… I want you to run over here… kiss me… and take me out for a real date… um, that’s only if it’s not too much trouble of course.”

“Yes absolutely, I mean I’d love to!” Tomoe was about to cry, she felt so incredibly happy, “Rinko-senpai, you… you feel that way… about me?”

Ako began bouncing up and down, “This is so amazing! Sis and Rin-Rin are a couple, it’s like a dream come true!”

“Congratulations, Ako!” Hagumi cheered, “You must be so proud!”

Tomoe put her hands on her hips in mock annoyance, “Hey, I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to congratulate me and Rinko-senpai, ya know?”

“Oops, sorry,” Hagumi giggled, “congratulations to you two too!”

“Thank you, Kitazawa-san” Rinko gave her phone a small, polite bow.

“This is so great!” Ako was unable to calm herself, “You two are like… the second coolest couple in the world!”

“Wait a minute…” Tomoe’s eyebrow rose in suspicion, “what do you mean ‘second coolest’?”

“Well you know, ‘cause me and Hagumi and the coolest,” Ako said matter-of-factly.

Tomoe’s smile morphed into a challenging grin, “Oh yeah? We’ll see about that, me and Rinko are gonna be a way cooler couple!”

“Are we… dropping honorifics then, Tomoe-san?” Rinko asked.

Tomoe got a little sheepish again, “I-I mean figured… since we’re dating…”

“Ok then… Tomoe,” Rinko smiled warmly, she was more than happy finally be able to be on such familiar terms with Tomoe

Ako cut in was a sharp laugh, “Me and Hagumi dropped honorifics forever ago!”

Tomoe swung back into her competitive mode, “Well me and Rinko are so close we even have nicknames for each other. Isn’t that right, Rinksy!?”

“Wow that’s cool!” Hagumi beamed, “Ako, we should have cool nicknames too!”

Rinko shook her head, “Please don’t ever call me that again, Tomoe.”

“Me and Hagumi have phone kissed!” Ako yelled.

“Rinko and I have phone made-out!” Tomoe yelled back.

“Me and Hagumi are gonna go on runs together hold hands!”

“Rinko and I are already planning our first real date!”

Rinko sighed, but out of contentment than anything else, she actually found Tomoe’s competitiveness to be cute. While the Udagawa sisters continued in the background, Rinko called out to Hagumi, “Kitazawa-san, can you hear me?”

“Sure can, Rinksy-senpai,” Hagumi called back, “what’s up?”

“Firstly… please don’t call me that… secondly, would like to perhaps… call me directly? We can talk and… just leave them to it.”

“Sure, sounds good.” Hagumi happily agreed, “We can have um… I think Kano-chan-senpai and Mii-kun called it ‘girl talk’. That’s when we talk about our cool girlfriends and stuff, right?”

Rinko giggled, “Yes, that’s right… should I call you… or will you call me?”

“Oh I’ll call you; Ako gave me your number anyway. She said if I couldn’t reach her directly you and Tomo-chin were the next best options,” Hagumi explained. “Plus I really wanna get your opinion on some nicknames I was coming up with… how about ‘Hagummy and Akchovies’?”

“… We’ll talk about it later…”

“OK! I’ll call ya in a sec then!” Hagumi cheered, “Bye bye, Ako, I lov- I mean I’ll call you later!” Hagumi was suddenly thankful Ako was barely paying any attention; she quickly hung up to not risk embarrassing herself.

“I’ll call you later… Tomoe… my g-girlfriend, he-he” Rinko hung up as well.

After several more minutes of playful competitiveness Tomoe eventually looked to her phone, “Hey, Rinko, what do you- Rinko?”

“Ahh!” Ako yelled, “When did Hagumi hang up!”

Tomoe turned to Ako, cheeks reddened with embarrassment, “Uh… we got a bit carried, huh?”

“I’ll can’t help it,” Ako waved her arms around dramatically, “Hagumi’s just so amazing, how can I not talk about how great she is!”

“Man, you really do like her…” Tomoe’s eyes softened to a warm gaze; she placed a hand on Ako’s shoulder, “Hey, Ako… I don’t know if I really said this before but… I’m really glad you and Hagumi are together, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this happy before.”

Ako smiled her fanged grin up to Tomoe, “Well why wouldn’t I be? I’ve got Roselia, Hagumi, and the best sister ever! I got everything I could ever want!”

“Hang on a second…” Tomoe’s challenging grin returned, “I think you’ll find I have the best sister ever.”

“Nuh uh, I do! …Best girlfriend too…”

“No way!”

They both knew this could take a while, and while they were both edger to call their respective girlfriends, they were also both happy taking some time relishing in the new playful arguments they’d be sharing. Tomoe knew she wouldn’t be getting bored again anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> To those of you who live in a part of the world currently in lock-down or you're living in some kind of fear for your health or the health of a loved one, I hope my simple writing could give you some reprieve and some joy in these tough times. Stay healthy and safe.
> 
> This certainly took way too long to get out, and I'm still not sure if I'm satisfied with it, but here it is. Hopefully you enjoyed it and would maybe be interested in seeing other chapters with different girls going about their lock-down experience different, right now the only ideas for other chapters I have would be one more focused on Hagumi\Ako and one about Sayo\Yukina. Let me know if there's others you'd be more interested in seeing and maybe i'll try to get to them... eventually (I'm such a slow writer).
> 
> It was interestingly difficult to write a story like. With most of the characters not in the same location I felt a bit limited as to how I could describe characters actions but it's not a chat fic so I couldn't really go dialogue only, making it a strange in-between, but I think it turned out all right.
> 
> Anyway, in keeping with a tradition I have I shall now make up some character cards to go along with this story as if it was an event story.
> 
> Tomoe Udagawa (4 Star Happy Type) [Lonely Bleeding Heart]
> 
> Rinko Shirokane (4 Star Happy Type) [Better On The Phone]
> 
> Ako Udagawa (3 Star Happy Type) [Best Girlfriend Challenger]
> 
> Hagumi Kitazawa (3 Star Cool Type) [Somebody To Talk To]
> 
> Sayo Hikawa (2 Star Cool Type) [Concerned Close Friend]


End file.
